


The Right Hand

by TheHornedInnocent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Magic, Manipulation, Power hungry, Romance, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHornedInnocent/pseuds/TheHornedInnocent
Summary: Amelia gets her jingles jangled when she is suddenly confronted by two weird boys from her school. The boys hate each other and it's because they play different sides of a complex and dangerous game that she couldn't imagine existed. The boys reveal to her that something will happen and she will be given an enormous amount of power for an unknown reason and she will have to pick a side when this happens. She will have to choose carefully but she doesn't know what she or they are doing.This sounds super silly from the summary and first couple chapters, but it gets better. Also on wattpad by the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

I find myself in an odd situation at the moment. How I got here is quite frightening and I barely understand it myself. Let me start from the beginning.

I was quiet, abnormally quiet. I didn't talk to people, they didn't talk to me. It's how I survived middle school, and it's how I promised myself to survive high school. Granted, high school made it way harder to keep this up, especially if I wanted to do extra curricular activities. And there was so many things I wanted to do that year. Despite my nerdy and timid appearance, I'm a lot stronger and faster than what most think. Gladly, I managed to do all the things I wanted and needed on a well kept schedule, and made sure I never talked to anyone under a teacher. I had this going for two months. So when a boy my age, from my school, sat across from me, I was a bit startled. 'I think he managed to jingle my jangles.'

It was after school, and I was sitting alone at the library. The library is a pretty popular place for students who actually wanted to read or study and students who came to make fun of those who actually used the library for what it was for. It was Wednesday, so it's pretty busy. I was hidden away in my usual corner, the librarian usually saved it for me. I didn't notice him at first because I was so engrossed by my book and I had headphones on. When I did notice him, I jumped a bit as he just smiled. I took out my headphones and tried to smile back, but I'm pretty sure it came out as a grimace instead. 

"Hello," he said calmly and politely.

'Ahh, I know who this is, I remember. His name Is William, i think.' He's very popular, and I could see why. A blinding smile, nice body, his dark, fluffy hair, and his fun, care free demeanor. He's usually the class clown, he even managed to get me laughing sometimes. I felt a blush creep onto my face and I sunk into my chair because of it. For as long as I've been there, I was the only one to occupy that table, as far as I know. And when I sat there, I always did so alone. Why is he here?

"Hello... How are you?" I said smoothly. I think.

"I'm doing outrageously well today. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess. I... I- erm don't mean to be, you know, rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Well, I saw you sitting here alone, and I felt bad. So, I thought I'd try to come sit with you and see how you were."

"Just because I'm alone, doesn't mean I'm lonely and want company." 

The way I said it surprised me. I didn't mean to sound aggravated. I don't remember ever sounding like that. I sounded cold-hearted and evil almost. I looked at him and saw an emotion I couldn't recognize. It fled his eyes and a small smile played onto his lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I don't mind you sitting here."

"It's okay, it's my fault. I should have asked if you wanted me sitting here with you or not. I haven't really talked to you before though. I've seen you in the hallways and heard you're number one as of grades, though. I thought I would try to introduce myself... The name is William, nice to finally meet you."

He brings his hand up and smiles his million dollar smile. I couldn't stop staring at his face, I was trying to figure him out. When I finally did stop staring, I brought my hand up to shake his before I got distracted by another boy, who ran and almost slid into the table. The boy was out of breath because of the running, but I recognized him too. His name is Callum. Him and William were basically rivals. 

Callum is also very attractive. He has a very bright smile, fitting glasses over those pretty green eyes, and his strawberry blonde hair fell over his forehead. A pretty boy in every sense, but he was humble, very humble. They were both very popular, both constantly competing for second place on school grades, while I easily maintained first. Not bragging, but kinda. Anyway, they always seemed to be alone. Yes, they both traveled in large groups, but when I saw them, they always seem to be thinking, or quiet, while the others around them were rowdy and wild.

Callum looked at me and smiled, again, I grimaced in return. He then looked at William. He had his hand still raised and a very noticeable smirk, so Callum half glared, half grimaced at him. They both said their names blandly in a sort of greeting. There was an awkward silence before they both turned to me. I blushed and tried so hard to get back to my book, but I think we all knew that I was not reading a single word. I could feel their gazes and it just made it harder for me to concentrate as thoughts filled my mind. It was weird, and unusual and I didn't know what to do.

"Amelia, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Callum, house of Baelish, nice to meet you."

I looked up and grinned at him because I recognized the reference and he pulled it off so well. He smiled back and we both glanced at William, who looked awfully confused. I tried not to cringe and looked back at Callum. He raised his hand as an offer to shake, and I raised my hand too, before my attention was diverted again. 

"So, Amelia... What are you reading?" William said quickly. 

"The Great Expectations. Charles Dickens." 

"Oh," Callum cuts in. "That's a good book, may I see which part you're on?"

I was confused. I didn't mind the company too much, but why are they here? "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you guys here?"

From what I could tell, before this, these two didn't even know I existed. Now it seems like they're in a race to see who can befriend me first. Oh... oh so funny, mess with the quiet girl. I glared at them, and they looked kinda startled. 'No, I've got this. My jingles haven't been jangled yet.'

"Oh harty har har. So funny. Mess with the quiet girl while she's trying to read in peace in her corner. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone, nice meeting you... Morons" 

I murmured the last part as I had no trouble settling into my seat and getting back to my book. They didn't leave like I wanted them to. Instead, they sat on both sides of me silently. I looked up to see William looking at Callum, a mischievous smirk on his face, and Callum looking back with what seemed to be a hatred filled snarl. I stood up as i close my book, I didn't want to stay there. 

"When I come back tomorrow, I expect to not see you here again."

"I'm sorry, Amelia, if I offended you or did something to upset you. I really didn't mean to. I respect that this is your place, and I shouldn't have tried to accompany you here without your permission, neither will I try to do so again. Promise." While saying this, he stood up and was beside me by the time he finished. William stuck his tongue out and whispered that he would see me later. 

"I am also so very sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just that I usually see you here alone, and then I saw you here. Knowing him, I thought he was bothering you or something. I'll uh- I'll see you later," and with this, Callum also left.

I turned as I watched him leave. When he was out of my line of sight, I shrugged to myself and sat back down. Then, I opened my book and just looked at it as thoughts ran wildly through my mind. Why did I feel so upset when William was talking to me, yet immediately a bit calmer and nice when Callum came by? I pushed aside my stupid questions and thoughts , willing myself to forget them, and soon enough, I did, as once again, I became fully engrossed by my book. The last thought that crossed my mind, before the book took over was: 'Yup, my jingles are officially jangled.'


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my locker to see yet another large group of students walking down the hallway. I recognized a few people but couldn't name any specific names. Then, I saw Callum, we made an awkward kind of eye contact. It felt awkward to me anyway, so I looked away, put on my jacket and headed to class, like nothing happened. I didn't look back, but I heard him call my name, and I heard his footsteps, even with the hall full of students, I heard them quicken. Like my sense of hearing honed in on just him for the moment and I could hear his footsteps in my new concentrated state. But that isn't the point, the point is that I too quickened my step. I didn't want to break into an all out run because people would ask me why I did so, and that would ruin me not talking to people. But then again, him calling my name and me not stopping to answer would probably raise questions too.

"Amelia!" I heard him call out and I sighed. Sadly, I brought myself to a stop and turned to him as I smiled politely. I really wished I hadn't stopped. "Amelia, I need your help." I raised an eyebrow, and he still didn't continue.

"And what do you need help with?"

"So... I know you're top of the class ranking, and all that. I don't want to take that away from you. In fact, I'm very happy with my third place ranking. Well I would be, if I didn't know that William was second and I know I can beat him, if I just bring up my French grade. Which is why I need you, to bring up my grade, and beat him. you know?"

"Well, no. I really don't know. But, I'm sorry, I don't... I'm not a good teacher. I freak out on my little brother all the time when I try to help him with my homework."

"How old is your little brother?"

"Six."

"Did you just compare me to a six year old?"

"Well yes, but no. I'm sorry if I offended you. That wasn't what my intention, not what I meant to do. The point is that I'm not a very good teacher."

"I don't care, you can be a good teacher if you try. I just need help with my french, then I can move up in rank. I really need all the help I can take. I'll even pay you."

"I don't take French anyway. I take Spanish."

"I know. But I heard that you only took Spanish because you already speak french."

"Honestly, I can't help you. I'm just not a good teacher." I hoped that me turning away from him and walking towards my next class would imply that the conversation was over, but I  guess not.

But of course, he followed. But why wouldn't he, considering him and I shared our first class of the day.  _Damn me._ I forgot that he shared my first class of the day, global studies. We continued to walk in silence, and then he stepped on the back of my shoe. Of course, with my luck, I didn't just stumbled, no. I was falling down and I honestly yelped and closed my eyes for some reason, like it would help me. As soon as he saw me falling, he automatically reached out to catch me. But instead, and I don't know how, he switched our positions and he ended up falling as I miraculously stayed on my feet. He landed on his back and groaned. I kinda felt sorry when the first thought was that's what you get.

"Greatest apologies." He said this through clenched teeth and I looked at him incredulously. He just stopped me from falling flat on my face, and he was saying sorry?  _He just saved me from falling. Shit, now I feel like I have to pay him back._ I helped him up and made sure he was okay. 

"Don't say sorry. Thank you for helping me. I'll help you study French, we can start today. Meet me at the library?"

He grinned, showing a shining smile and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Library today. What will I need?"

"The notebook you use for the class. I'm not having you rewrite your notes, I'll just help you better understand the ones you have."

I nodded as I turned around. We silently walked side by side. The teacher, Mr. Johnson, looked at us as we walked in right before the bell, and he gestured for us to  take a seat. Usually, I'm here early and sit in the very back corner, near the windows and small library. But I was later then I've ever been, and the only seats not already taken were between a chatty girl, and, because my luck is absolute bulloks, William. I sat next to William, ignoring both him, and the girl, as I took out  my notebook I used for the class. Callum sat in his usual seat, at the very front of the class that no-one seemed to take because of its unfortunate location, and the fact that Callum was just that nice.

The teacher started talking in that oh so monotone voice that was oh so familiar, and hated by everyone who attended his class. Often, his students dropped like flies, falling asleep rapidly in favour of listening to that agonizingly boring voice. His attempts to make jokes did nothing for the class, as it did not add any colour to the voice of the speaker, like it would if to be said by anyone else. But of course, the top three students always stayed awake and fully aware, and I don't know about the other two, but I took a lot of pride in the fact that I stayed awake, because for me, it became increasingly harder to do so. And it was all because of that monotone voice, that bored the absolute hell out of everyone.

Luckily, I managed to stay awake easily today, because I got more than ten hours of sleep. (I went home and straight to bed) I took his notes easily, as I normally do, this was before I saw, out of the corner of my eye, my doom. It was horrifying and I almost cried. It was happening and, in that moment, that exact moment, I knew that the bane of my existence, failure, would be coming to me, hitting me like a train at full speed, easily jingling all my jangles in the process. This little shite name Emma is going to try to talk to me, and if I answer her, there goes my non speaking streak, I will get in trouble, which will most likely lead to detention, and I don't know whether or not this will affect my ranking. _I can't lose number one, that's what I live for. Nope, not hopping on that no train._

As soon as she opened her mouth, I glared at her. She shut it and gave me an odd look, and smiled.  _We aren't friends. Don't you do it._ She opened her mouth and asked the most stupid question ever.

"May I see your notes for a moment?"  _Oh my god._

I have two issues with her request. One: She asked me while the teacher was still trying to give the notes. Like, she actually expected me to stop writing down the stuff on the board that the teacher was still in the process of giving them and hand her my notebook because she finally took her head out of her arse and decided it was time to take notes. Two: She made no effort to whisper, keep her voice down, no. The teacher looked up at us for a moment before continuing and I swear I almost fainted.

I shook my head and she frowned. "Please?" She drawled out the word and I cringed when the teacher looked up at us again, fully this time, bringing the attention of the whole class with him.

 He just stared and I tried my hardest to get back to my notebook and write down the few notes that I missed while conversing with Emma. When I was done taking the notes, I looked up and the teacher was looking at me kindly. I gave him a small shrug and tilted my head towards Emma. He looked at her then back at me, nodded, and gestured towards the notes as if asking, 'Do you have all the notes so far?' I gave a small nod and he immediately turned back around, giving his lecture. I guess I over thought a little too much about the outcome of events. Oops.  But just as soon as the teacher turned, the girl came back to me.

This time though, I would completely ignore her. No side  way glances, whispers, head nodding or shaking, nothing. She spoke again, asking the same stupid question when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see William, something like a snarl on his face. He handed me his notebook and pointed to the girl next to me. When I furrowed my brow in question, he shrugged and I shrugged back. I leaned over and plopped the notebook onto her desk then went back to my notes. At least she would leave me alone.

The rest of the day was easy. No more classes with Emma, William, or Callum, just me being my number one self. So when the rest of the day went by rather quickly, I wasn't surprised. After school, I went straight to the library, but I completely forgot about meeting with Callum to study, which is why I was kinda surprised to see him sitting at my table.

"Amelia, hey."

"Hey."

"So should we jump right into this or?.." I nodded and sat next to him as he opened his notebook.

He was horrible with the language, understood very little, and therefore had lots of trouble understanding me. I decided to go with his notes. This way, he'd never run out of material to learn from me since he already had taken the notes, just needed my help understanding what he wrote. I hated teaching and found it extremely irritating when it seemed like he had guessed the answers to questions I had given him. By the time the library was close to closing, we had only gotten through two days worth of notes.

"May we do this tomorrow? I'm sorry I'm so bad with this, but you really are helpful."

"Yes, sure. Same time after school." I left and while on my way out, I saw William. Who also saw me.

He walked to me as I walked and greeted me.

"Why are you here, William?"

"Reading and studying, the normal. Do I have to ask why you're here, you bookworm?" He made me smile.

"I suppose you don't, since you have an answer. By the way, thank you a lot for the note thing."

"No problem. Would you like to know my opinion about Emma?"

"Sure." I thought him asking me to hear his opinion was weird, since others would just say it outright, but I just brushed it off.

"She's annoying and needs to start paying attention more. She shouldn't have bothered you like that."

"I know, but still thanks." By the time we were done the conversation we were by the doors of the library and I smiled at him. "See ya later, William."

He waved me off and I started walking home, but before I could get very far, Callum called my name. I looked at him and he had his phone in hand and a shy smile on his face.

"I know this is abrupt, but may I have your number?" I smiled back and gave him my phone number with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. It was the first time I gave my number to anyone, I was excited.

After we were done, we said goodbye and I walked home with a small smile on my face.  _Not a bad day. Not bad at all._


End file.
